sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic MixMatch
Hey guys, this is Sunny. This is my first Fan-made game. I am holding auditions for Heroes, and Villians/Dopple-gangers. ---- Heroes These are all of the heroes. Not all of them have to have Dopple-gangers. There is also an option if you want your character to have a counterpart, but it will be destroyed in the end(this is only if you dont want it to last). *Sunny the Hedgehog *Lucane the Wolf/Fox/Dragon *Shiver the Wolf/Fox/Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles(Tails)Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Ariella the Bat/Cat *Twister the Fox *Shelly the Hedgehog *Statyx the Hedgehog *Shady the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna *Chosen one of Fire *Chosen one of Water *Chosen one of Grass *Chosen one of Psychic *Costine the Wanderer *Homer the Fox *Auditions *Auditions *Auditions *more Auditions than this ---- Villians These are the counter parts of some of the Heroes *Metal Sunny *Nightmare Lucane *Metal Lucane *Midnight/Nightmare Shiver *Scourge the Hedgehog *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Metal Ariella *Metal Twister *Metal Milo *Sunny to Statyx and Statyx to Sunny (temporarily) *Shadow to Shelly and Shelly to Shadow (tempotarily) *Amber the Vamp/Bat *If you have a character, and want it to have a counterpart, tell me who they are and i will put them here ---- Partners *Spade the Bat-Ariella *Ari the Porcupine-Ariella *Riquel the Chinchilla-Lucane *Sandra the Fox-Shiver *Tikal the Echidna-Twister *Xavier the Fox-Shiver *Chaos Zero-Twister *Shade the Echidna-Twister *Shock the Porcupine-Lucane *Bridget the Raccoon-Shiver *Fou the Pheonix-Statyx *Blaze the Cat-Statyx *Shadow the Hedgehog-Statyx *Flight the Fox-Shady *Stealth the Echidna-Shady *Needles the Hedgehog-Milo *Yusei the Hedgehog-Shady *Manic the Hedgehog-Twister *Snowy the Ice Fox-Homer *Damien the Hawk-Homer About this forum On this forum, every hero gets their own story. The hero goes on a series of complicated adventures, then battles their counterpart(if they have one). You also have to fight other heros and other people's counterparts during the quest. There is a boss every 2 stages(yes, i kinda made this game a little hard). You also have to collect special things and find a Chaos Emrald. Some stories will mention the Emralds, and you have to find one. And others will talk about different things to complete. Only 7 stories will feature the Chaos Emralds. Out of mine, only Sunny is looking for one. The next 6 characters who audition will find an Emrald. There wont be any transformations in this forum, just so some people know. I might change my mind about that, but until then, please dont ask for Super, Perfect, or Dark Forms. You can also request side characters. And I just came up with a solution for the counterparts. They could just be enemies to the hero. For example, if Shelly the Hedgehog(Sonicrox14's character) were to be in it, Shadow the Hedgehog might be her enemie(although they dont hate eachother, they just like to pick on one another). ---- Stories Here you can post stories for the corresponding character Twisters story (song playing, windy valley act 3, Sonic Adventure) Twister:hmmm what is there to do today, I can go to the past, care for my chao, or mainly fight eggman. *mail then comes in* Twister:hmmm maybe the mail might help. *checks through to see a letter* hey a letter whats it say *opens letter* Dear Twister, I made a perfect creation to match your skill, its Metal Twister!!!! I bet you can't beat him. Really he might be your match. I hope you don't defeat him, because when this happens you have to stop me while facing him at the same time. Bwahahaha I hope you can't get out of this. Bwahaha your worst enemy, Eggman Twister:EGGMAN!!! I knew this. he wont destroy me this time. well I have 2 things down, now first to get Tikal. Stage 1: angel island past. Mission:get to the goal ring Partners:none to the present Twister:Tikal!! Goodness I found you. I got this letter from eggman about his latest contraption. Tikal:Hmmm this will be exciting Twister:Lets go no time to waste both go to present to see chaos found out the plan Twister:Great timing chaos, now then, lets go guys we got a villian to stop. *te three then zoom off* Stage 2:Emerald hill zone (Tutorial level) mission:Go to the Goal ring partners:Tikal,Chaos 0 Finding Eggman Eggman:Hello Twister, and you too chaos Twister:Doctor, your gonna pay for what you did Eggman:Oh this might be easy even a liquid monster can do it. Twister:Chaos, its fne, we can take him down no problem. Eggman:So you wanna take on this entire fleet? Wonderful. Eggman robots, CHARGE!!!! Boss:Robot march Mission, destroy all robots Partner:Chaos 0 To find a weasel Twister:Another note? Note says If you are reading this I got away but for now try to find this familiar weasel for me then picture of nack shows on paper Twister:Nack!!! I knew he was part of this. Hub world:Solleana. mission:ask around for Nack the weasel Comments/Ideas/Requests * How many partners can we have? If so I want Tikal,Chaos Zero, and Shade as Twister's partners Tails6000 03:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) well lets see. each character's story has 20 stages, plus bosses. each person gets about 4 partners. because you get a partner every 5 stages. and every 2 stages, you get a boss. for you, ya already have 3 for Twister. you could have 1 more.----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 03:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Can shady be in it,I'll try to think of a good counterpart of Shady.Is it ok?Shady the Hedgehog 05:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) sure! she can join. she dosent have to have a counterpart, she just has to have an enemy. but if you want her to, she can have a counterpart. she will need 4 partners. they can be anyones' as long as you get their permision.----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 00:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Lets see...Flight the Fox,Stealth the Echidna,Shelly the Hedgehog(if its ok with her),and Shadow the Hedgehog or Sonic the Hedgehog(either one of them).Good enough?Shady the Hedgehog 01:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly is already a main character, so she cant be a partner. the same is with Sonic, and Shadow is already taken. the rest are fine. you just need 2 more partners.----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 21:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Fandom I'll audition. His doppleganger is a metal Milo (His name will be Decibel) who's sound abilities are fueled by loadspeakers placed on his body. I do want him to be destroyed, but I'll make an MKII out of him. Milo's partner is Needles the Hedgehog--Milotheechidna 21:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ok, but he still needs 3 more partners. you also need to make his story.----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 00:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Auditioning, auditioning. Me, Water, Grass, Psychic, and Costine the Wanderer.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The other two is Jet the Hawk and Knuckles(if avaible to be mah partner)-Shady the Hedgehog 02:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) to Chosen one of Fire: Ok but you will have to make their stories for them. they also need 4 partners each, and they cant be taken ;) to Shady:Jet is alright, but Knux is a main character. ----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 13:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I more partner...its Yusei the Hedgehog.Enemy is Amber the Vamp-Bat.She's in love w/ Yusei,but hates Shady,cause Yusei likes Shady.Now she want revenge on her.Will work on her story.-Shady the Hedgehog 05:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) isn't yusei a signer in yu gi oh 5 ds, and won a duel in jail without attacking once? why would you make a hedehog out of him?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) What about Homer, Damien, and Snowy? Don't they get to be in it? Damien the Hawk 17:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Man, I knew that name, but I thought it was some crazy coincidence. Well Statyx is already in, along with Fou (and those two are my only protagonist characters), so I have no characters to nominate.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) to D: go ahead and put them down. if they have their own stories, then you have to write them. t to K: Statyx will need partners 3 partners unless you use Silver. werent you gonna use him?.----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 18:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) There are 3. Fou, Blaze, and Shadow.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) How do I join? just put your characters in the heroes thing. then they have to have 4 partners each. and my mistake,K, i meant he needs 4.----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 18:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, this place hasn't seen any additions in over a month.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah i'm giving up on it.----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 22:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, that stinks. Maybe in the future you can try again with ths thing.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah, maybe. i acctually already finished the game cuz this was an old idea. i was just gonna put it on here because maybe i could make a new version with characters other than mine and the mainsteams.--Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC)